


Of feathers and fur

by ChairmanChurch



Series: The taste of freedom (Newtmas's Wingfic) [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M, but mainly fluff lol, can be read as a standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 13:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10992174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChairmanChurch/pseuds/ChairmanChurch
Summary: Thomas adopted a cat. And oh, how much happy Newt was about this?!(This belongs to a series, but can be read as a standalone)





	Of feathers and fur

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of working on my assignment due in a coupld of days. I'm such a horrible student, sorries to my partner and lecturer! And I wrote this at work and only finished it at three a.bloody.m so the word choice wasn't so amazing and there're mistakes that I haven't checked. Sorry (not sorry lmao)! And sorry for my half-assed attempt at creating a name for the cat in this fic. I know she deserves a better name but I tried my best, okay? Even my real beloved cat is called Cat so you guys have to forgive me lmao.
> 
> For everyone who has read my fic [The taste of freedom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7144988/chapters/16222643), this is a side story (or more likely a sequel) of it. For anyone who hasn't read it, no worries, you can read this as an individual work (or check out the fic *wriggles eyebrows*). Just keep in mind that Newtmas in this is a couple and they have wings lol. Now enjoy your read, fellows! <3
> 
> P.s. I had kept this story unfinished for about eight months. So I'd like to say many thanks to a reader who was very eager to see this side story, and who somehow encouraged me to finish it perhaps even without knowing. Again, thank you! :):x

"Tommy, we are _not_ going to adopt a cat."

Thomas gazed down at the small creature in his arms who looked up at him with emerald eyes. Why such a tiny creature could have those huge eyes? The sunlight beaming through the window of their bedroom closed down those pupils into mere slits, making the green color more strikingly bright. The creature rubbed one of her ears against Thomas' chest, leaving a thin trail of black fur on his yellow T-shirt. Thomas wasn't sure if it was a seasonal thing for cats, or that this new member definitely needed more attention from fur products.

When he tore his eyes off the cat to look at his boyfriend, Newt had already drifted off back into his sleep. Newt hadn't gotten much sleep recently. The end of the semester was coming with all of those final exams and assignments crashing them down. The fact that those part-time jobs were exhausting Newt didn't help either. Newt was lying on his stomach, half-naked, and snoring softly against the thin pillow. The sunlight washed over his pale skin, caught up in the feathers of matted wings (Newt had been sweating a great deal during their sexy time last night), only to make them look more sparkling.

Given by his low tone earlier, there was not so much room for Thomas to argue.

Still...

"Honey, look, our cat can walk with only three legs," Thomas chirped, bended down a little and tried to yank the small member's claws out of the fragile fabric of his T-shirt.

"Your cat, not ours," Newt grumbled, but opened one of his sleepy eyes nonetheless. He squinted at the black cat who was trotting towards his bare foot, and then turned his body away from it with a huff of annoyance. "He can walk with three legs, just because he has only three legs."

Thomas sighed, scooping up the cat again, which earned him a soft meow, and climbed up onto the bed. He shooed Newt's wings away with one of his hands and the owner of them gave him another huff before folding them neatly against his back. Thomas lay down on his back next to his grumpy boyfriend and lifted the adorably small creature in front of his face with both hands under her armpits.

"She's a female cat," Thomas informed, which earned him a dismissal grunt that said _'Yeah, yeah, whatever'_. Thomas sighed, perking her small nose. "Just give him some time, my Princess. Yellow Wings isn't of a grumpy ass normally."

"Just return it to where it came from, Tommy. We don't have that much money to feed a new mouth, you must know that."

What Newt was saying was nothing but the truth. They indeed needed to be as economical as possible. The university they were both attending refused to supply a dorm room for them for a stupid reason that one of them was Lightor while the other was not. Thomas just couldn't believe this whole racism still continued. And in the city this overpopulated, finding a homestay was never a choice to make, because there was no such thing. Both of them decided to earn money by their own, because Thomas knew he couldn't burden his family furthermore, they had never been rich. And of course Newt would never financially depend on his parents again even if things got better between them, even slightest. Unlike Thomas, who got a sports scholarship, Newt had to pay for his tuition fee himself. That was why Newt drowned himself in part-time jobs and study so hard that Thomas felt like he barely saw him in daylight.

"And I can't believe you call a cat 'my Princess', it sounds like the gayest thing I've heard."

"Speaks the one who is living with his boyfriend," Thomas snorted. "So if I change her name, we will keep her?"

"No," Newt answered right away, deadpan. "And after returning the cat, get me a black coffee on your way home," Newt said, turning his face lightly to glance at Thomas this time, and gave him a small, yet tired, smile. "Please."

Thomas had learned a hard way of saying goodbye before—a goodbye to Newt on that rainy day two years ago, so now it was, again, hard for Thomas to say goodbye to this fluffy creature. At first, he had thought Newt would accept the cat, for she had a disability like him but it could not make them lose their will and faith in living their life. But it was true, that a miserable man couldn't care less for another miserable man. It was understandable. About Newt, he was not miserable, but he exerted himself too much, and to not let the harsh life defeat him, he gave up on feelings as much as possible, and that all the empathy had somehow been thrown out the window. Thomas felt lucky, grateful, and happy, that he was still someone that Newt still cared for just as much, or even more if possible. So that, because he couldn't choose a cat over his undying love, Thomas decided the best to return the cat.

Smiling sadly to himself, Thomas climbed out of the bed, and before leaving the room, he bended down to kiss Newt on his ceased forehead.

Newt fluttered his eyes open, looking at Thomas with his warm brown irises, and leaned up a bit to perk Thomas's lips.

"Love you," Newt said quietly against his lips, something that he had often said recently, as though trying to tell Thomas his sorries for not being able to spending more time with him and that he always loved him. Newt didn't need to say it though, for Thomas knew. But still, hearing it sent butterflies to his stomach. “Come back soon. I think we’ll have a little time. The lecturer in my first period today will be absent.”

“Yeah?” Thomas asked, eagerly.

“Yes,” Newt laughed cripsily, but not totally happy, because he knew that he would have to attend the class on the next day to make up for it. “Will we have a little fun?” He wringgled his brows at Thomas, who laughed with him and pinched his nose.

“We’ll have a lot of fun, darling.”

As it turned out, they could not have a lot of fun, or any fun for that matter. Because twenty minutes later, Thomas came home, with the cat whom he decided to call Nema. And that was the reason why Newt would not give him any fun, at all.

Thomas was proved to be right.

“Tommy,” Newt glared at him as soon as he stepped inside their small apartment. “Why are you still holding the cat?”

“Coffee?” Thomas laughed nervously. Then he hastily put Nema on the floor to approach his boyfriend.

But Newt had none of that. His face turned red with anger, and with two long stride he disappeared into the bedroom, slamming the door shut with a loud bang, just to make sure to pass his point that he was not happy.

For the rest of that day, Thomas only caught sight of his boyfriend when Newt went pass him to go to his classes. And Newt only came back home when it was so late that Thomas had drifted off on the couch in the living room, waiting for him.

For the next two days, everything happened with the same routine. Newt left early and came back late. Thomas only did not miss him so much when his mind was occupied with study and his own part-time job. Thomas missed him the most that it hurt when Newt was at home but not giving him a second glance. He cooked for him, trying to make up for his mistake—which was not quite a mistake, Thomas just wanted to take care of a cat, which was not a wrong thing—but Newt even didn’t touch a thing.

One day, Thomas decided that he had had enough. With all the cafeine that he could consume, Thomas stayed wide awake until Newt came back home—their home.

“Newt,” Thomas called, practically jumping on the said boy when he entered the apartment. Thomas hugged him tightly, not letting him go. “I missed you. Don’t be like this. I know you’re hurting too.”

After a long stiff moment, finally Newt relaxed in his arms. With a sigh, he mumbled against Thomas’ neck. “I missed you, too, smartass. But what about the cat?”

Thomas pulled back just a little to look at Nema, who was cleaning herself on the couch.

“She’s living with us. But Newt, listen, she won’t do any harm, I promise.”

Newt seemed to contemplate, with his eyes looking down and a press of his lips. At last, he looked up at Thomas through his eyelids. “Fine, I believe you. Make sure she won’t get in our way.”

Thomas laughed, then lifted Newt’s body up from the floor so that the blonde boy was wrapping his waist with his long legs.

“She’s just a cat. She can’t get in our way on anything. So can I kiss you now? I missed it.”

~~~

Newt gave him a wholehearted laugh then, something that he believed he hadn't given Thomas often lately, and brought their mouths together. They kissed, all lips and teeth and tongues. And oh, how much Newt missed this too. No matter how many kisses they shared with each other, Newt always felt alive doing this. Thomas' taste mixed with his own, a wonderful combination.

Thomas, still having Newt in his arms, made his way to the bedroom, never breaking the kiss. Thomas was just good at it like that. He laid Newt gently onto the bed and climbed on top of him in a second. He worked fast on their clothes and in no time they were both stark naked, flushed, and sweating. After coming back with a bottle of lube, Thomas straddled Newt’s hips again, their wings brushing deliciously, like their lower half at this point. Newt turned his head to one side to let Thomas nibble on his earlobe, and sighed when he tugged at it with his teeth. Thomas was also really, really good at the art of seducing. He then attacked Newt’s pale neck and sucked hickeys on it, which made Newt's breath become short pants.

And then, _and then_ , there was a part of Newt's body that Thomas seemed very addicted to. Newt’s wings. He lapped on his left wing with his wet, hot, tongue, and used one hand to grasp a bundle of feathers of the other wing and stroke them, casting his hand up and down through the softness. A deep moan escaped Newt’s throat and Thomas smirked against the feathers.

Before Thomas could go further with his wings, Newt grabbed his head back and kissed him. If this wing stimulation continued, Newt would come in no time, just like the time when Newt gave Thomas a blowjob and the dark-winged boy kept carressing, and stroking, and tugging his wings. Newt had spurted his seed first even before getting a taste of Thomas’ come in his throat.

Newt was pulled out of his revere when a hand sneaked between their bodies and got a hold of both their sharps. Newt choked at the sudden action.

“You seemed to not be here a moment ago. Where were you, huh?” Thomas asked, smirking, as he kept stroking them, occasionally pressing his thumb on the tip, which made Newt throw his head back and moan.

Newt felt a blush creeping up his cheeks, as if they hadn’t flushed enough. “I—thought about our first blowjob.”

“Oh,” Thomas smiled, “Was it so good that it could take you back to that time even when we’re right here grindding against each other?”

Newt turned away, trying to hide his embarrassment that even he himself didn’t know what to be embarrassed about.

“Hey, don’t turn away like that,” Thomas realeased their lengths to frame New’s face with both hands. He kissed Newt’s nose. “Guess what? I’m doing what is even better than that time.”

Newt blinked at him. “Don’t talk like that. Every time is amazing, it’s just I was wondering why my wings could be that sensitive.”

“Everything of you is sensitive, I swear,” Thomas whispered into his ear, and pulled away. He picked up the lube bottle beside them and squeezed generously onto his fingers. Before Newt could shift and spread his legs, he froze when Thomas brought his lubed hand behind his back. Newt couldn’t see clearly what his hand was doing, but when Thomas grunted and leaned forward, hovering him with his free hand on the bed to support his weight, Newt knew that Thomas was fingering himself, getting himself prepared.

The sight of Thomas on his knees and one hand, hips up in the air, and face wrinkled in pain, pressure, and passion, above him was so bloody hot that Newt had to hold his breath, with a fear that only a little commotion would break the moment.

But, for fuck’s sake, his holding back was futile, because there came the black, furry, creature. The cat jumped on the bed and meowled loudly, annoyingly, with her high-pitched voice. That was when all the moods were gone.

“Tommy, get the bloody cat out of here,” Newt cursed, not knowing he was that upset.

Thomas panted and withdrew his fingers from his clenching hole. He wordlessly climbed off of Newt, and the bed, and scooped up the creature. Thomas held her against his sweating chest and kissed her head, and Newt hoped he did not miss how his bloodshot eyes fixated on them.

“I guess she’s hungry,” Thomas looked at him, smiling apologically. “I’ll be back in a minute.”

Newt just huffed, crossing his arms for more effect, as Thomas brought the cat to the kitchen and fed her. Bloody cat. Bloody Tommy and his cat.

Exactly one minute later, Thomas came back and closed the door behind him.

“Sorry,” Thomas said, and climed onto Newt’s body again. “Should we continue?”

Newt sulked. “It won't get up, because all the moods were gone.” He implied his dick which was indeed drooping at this point.

Thomas laughed, squeezing some lube onto his hand again. “I can help with that.” But before he could touch him, Newt shrieked. “Tommy, wash your bloody hands, they’re full of cat fur. Oh no, no, you should take a shower as well.”

After that was Newt waiting a whole eight minutes, not that he was counting, for Thomas to finish his shower. He even considered just going to sleep and screw Thomas. But when Thomas emerged from the bed room, all wet and flushed with dropless of water from his brunette hair, down to his broad shoulders and toned chest, and the dampness of his sleeky black wings, Newt couldn’t help feeling hard again. No more waiting, Thomas straddled his hips again, for the nth times this night, and lubed up Newt’s place of pressure almost urgently. He then leaned down to kiss him passionately, hungrily, and used a hand to hold Newt’s sharp and direct it to his entrance. With every inch Thomas lowered himself, part and part of Newt’s mind lost its sanity.

It felt so warm, engulfed by Thomas, all of Thomas. And when Thomas put his palms onto Newt’s chest to gain support, and lifted himself up and down slowly on Newt's member, the air rushed out of his lungs. Newt wasn’t sure how much porn Thomas had watched to learn, but he was also very, very good at this too. After giving himself some time to adjust, Thomas was now bouncing on Newt, and he could even rock back and forth, and sway his hips, which eanred him Newt’s moans and whines. This time, Thomas didn’t touch Newt’s wings and just let him reach his climax with his own body, like how Darkors’ body systerm worked. It felt so good, to the extent that Newt couldn't stop himself from thrusting up into Thomas' tightness. Thomas' head threw back and he bit his lower lip, and he looked so unearthly beautiful and aesthetic.

They kept connecting like this with sounds of skin slapping skin, hot breathes and choked moans until Thomas leaned down to kiss Newt's chest where his heart lay, and whispered breathily “I love you, Newton”. Newt’s wings flashed an intense light that lightened up the whole room, Thomas’ beautiful features, and their bodies, hearts, and souls. Thomas’ smile when they rode their climax together was no less bright.

~~~

The next morning came, Thomas woke up warm and content. He gently untangled himself from Newt’s limbs and sat up, stretching. He looked down at Newt, who was sleeping safe and sound, and smiled. He stroked the boy’s blonde hair before climbing off the bed. Thomas decided to go buy Newt’s his favorite black coffee earlier than normal days so later when the boy woke, he would wake to a thick, rich, smell of coffee and be the happiest man on earth. So when the plan settled down, Thomas cleaned himself up by a warm shower, fed Nema her breakfast, and left the apartment with a thought that he was the happiest man on earth, too.

When he came back, he was the most unlucky man on earth. All the place was full of feathers, ivory feathers, _Newt’s feathers_. They were on the floor, on the couch, on everywhere a cat could bring them to. In panic, Thomas ran into the bedroom and only then that he realized that he hadn’t closed the door before he left.

Newt was there, still on their bed, sleeping without knowing that the world was falling down on his head, _their_ heads. He must be sleeping so tight that he hadn’t even known what Nema had done to him. Thomas knew how much Newt treasured his wings, and Thomas treasured them too. And they were tattered now, their feathers scrattering all over the bed. Newt looked like an angle who had just been shot down from the sky. Thomas wanted to cry. How much Newt would be sad by this. He would even feel depressed until his feathers grew back, which took months.

Suppresing a choke rising in his throat, Thomas put a hand on Newt’s shoulder and shook him. “Newt, wake up.” Oh well, how much he was exhausted and satisfied last night that even Thomas calling could not wake him. Thomas shook him again, forcefully this time. “Newt,’ he pratically shouted.

“Hum?” Newt mumbled, eyes still shutting close.

“Newt, I bought you coffee, and—”

“Uhm, it smells good,” Newt cut him off. “Thank you, love. You’re such a sweetheart.” And that almost broke Thomas’s _sweet_ heart into pieces.

“Newt, listen, don’t be freaked out, okay?” Thomas’s voice trembled. “But Nema played with your wings and now they lost almost half of their feathers.” Thomas bursted out, too fast to hear.

“What is Nema?” Newt said dreamily, still not fully conscious.

“Our cat.”

And for a man who had just had his wings lost half of their feathers, Newt was quite calm, too calm. Until he registed Thomas’ words. Newt shot up from where he lay, looking around at the room, the bed, the feathers— _his feathers_ , and lastly at his wings, and Thomas had never seen the horror in his eyes like this, except that one time Gally and him had almost hit the ground.

“Thomas,” he screamed Thomas’ real name, and it only meant something really significant. “Get the bloody cat out of our house.” And he slumped onto the bed, reaching up to hold his face. Only then that Thomas realized he was crying.

"Hey, calm down, your feathers will grow back faster than you can imagine," Thomas lied. But he would do anything to make Newt feel better.

"I said," Newt lowered his hands off his tear-soaked face to glare daggers at Thomas. "Get the cat out of this house."

"Newt, it's not her fault. I forgot closing the door to our bedroom," Thomas tried to reason, but Newt had none of it.

"So why don't you get out with it too, huh?" Newt hissed. He was standing up now, looking furious than ever.

"What?" Thomas was almost speechless. Newt told him to get out just because of this. "Why are you just so harsh on the cat? On this?"

Newt's tears flooded out of his eyes at this point, and he even didn't try to hide them anymore. "Why don't you just listen to me once? It destroyed my wings. My bloody wings, don't you get it? Take it out of here before it ruins everything we have together."

"Wha—What do you mean everything we have together? You just—you can't just act like this all because of a cat?" Thomas shot up to his feet as well. Both of them stood on the bed which was covered by feathers. Looked exactly like a battlefield.

"All because of a cat?" Newt growled. "If it's just a cat, why couldn't you get rid of it? For me?"

"You're being unreasonable," Thomas said, and it hurt him so much as it hurt Newt.

The blonde said nothing, just trying to blink his tears away. After drawing a shuddering breath, he grabbed at Thomas' wrist and yanked him out of the bedroom.

"What are yo—"

Newt pushed him out of the front door, face burning red as he shouted "Out," and shut the door in his face.

Thomas stood dead at the door, still not able to register what was going on. Half a minute later, the door opened again. Thomas, for a brief moment, thought that Newt had cooled down, until he saw Newt thrust the poor cat onto his chest.

"Live with it whatever the hell you want," was the last thing Newt screamed at him before slamming the door shut so hard Thomas heard a crack.

For the rest of the day, Thomas sat on the floor with his back against the door, waiting for his boyfriend to open it. But Newt didn't come out. He must have taken a day off both from work and classes. How much was he angry? And hurt?

It was getting dark here on the hallway, and the mosquitoes began to attack him. Thomas held Nema against his chest, trying to sooth her from her hunger. Both of them were starving to be honest. He had tried to call for Newt for the last couple of hours, but his boyfriend didn't pick up the phone, or even reply to his calls through the door. At some points, some neighbors passed by them and gave him weird looks, some even annoyed looks because Nema had been meowing pitifully non-stop.

At last, at 10:25, Newt opened the door on which Thomas was leaning. He almost fell backwards at the sudden lost of support. Thomas hastily rose to his feet and looked at Newt. The blonde's eyes were puffy and a little red on the edges. Thomas' stomach clenched at the sight. How much he wanted to lean forward and kissed those eyelids.

"Hey—" Thomas started but being cut off.

"I only do this because our neighbors called me and exclaimed about your cat's noisiness," Newt said and took Nema from Thomas' hands. He then put the cat on the floor inside the apartment, and she ran off quickly into the kitchen with the fastest speed of a cat with three legs could muster.

"Can I come in, too?" Thomas murmured, looking at Newt with puppy eyes that he had learned from Chuck, something that had never failed to make Newt waver. And this time, too, it worked.

Newt didn't say anything, just stepped aside to let him in. After that they had a late dinner in silence, none of them knew how to open a conversation. And Thomas felt a lump stuck in his throat when he knew that Newt hadn't eaten anything either.

The silence kept stretching even when they finished cleaning up and climbed on the bed. Newt lay on his side, facing away from Thomas. If this morning his wings only looked tattered, right now it looked even lifeless. Thomas just wanted to reach our to touch them, and touch Newt.

Neither of them slept that night. Thomas had never thought there would be any wall between them, but now that there was, he just wanted to break it. So at two o'clock, he crawled off the bed and walked round until he was standing on Newt's side of the bed. He knelt down and whispered.

"Newt, are you sleeping?"

Newt jerked awake, and in his startling, he unintentionally flailed his hand at Thomas' face. "The hell?" He cursed.

"Ouch," Thomas grunted and rubbed at his sore cheek.

"Serves you right," Newt grumbled. "What the bloody hell are you doing?"

Thomas scratched his neck bashfully. "I know you're still awake. I just wanted to talk."

"About what?" Newt said bluntly.

"About that I made you sad."

Newt regarded him for a long moment, before he scooted further onto the bed and padded at the space he had created, beckoning Thomas to come and lie with him. So Thomas did.

"I was just so tired, Tommy. And it was just so easy to break down," Newt said when they cuddled into each other. "With all of things crashing on us, why did you bring home a cat? Another responsibility?"

Thomas' gaze locked with his, his brown eyes bright and warm even in the dim room. The moon hanging in the sky beamed its light through the window and reflected off Thomas's irises. Newt lost in them again until Thomas' voice pulled him out to reality.

"I searched on the Internet, and they said that a pet would help you release stress," Thomas confessed. He knew Newt never believed anything on the Internet. "I didn't know Nema would make you feel worse. But when I looked at her, I saw you, that was why I couldn't let her go. She lost a part of her, but like you, she's still staying strong. If you give her a chance, you will find her very adorable and caring like you also."

Newt's eyes turned glassy again. "But—but I'm no longer adorable and caring, Tommy. I'm grumpy and selfish. I got jealous of a cat—" He trailed off and turned his face away again, something he did when he got too emotional.

Thomas couldn't help but chuckle. He pinched Newt's small nose. "You're being adorable and caring at this very moment, don't you know?"

Newt huffed. "Are you trying to convince me to keep the cat by saying that?"

Thomas shook his head. "No. I meant it." He could see Newt suppress a smile at that. "So we gonna keep her?"

Newt closed his eyes. And the silence descended on them again. For a moment, Thomas thought he had dozed off. But when Newt's eyes opened, they shone, even brighter than the moon.

"Alright," he finally said, and Thomas heaved out a sigh in relief. But Newt still looked sad.

"I won't ever choose anything over you, you know that, right? Don't be sad, it hurts seeing you sad." Thomas put his arms around Newt and drew him closer.

Newt was crying against his chest again. "Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something wrong. I mean—when you're sad you're not as handsome as when you're happy. And I just want my boyfriend to be handsome like me." Thomas tried to joke, to make Newt smile.

But Newt only cried louder.

"You'll get fed up with me, Tommy," Newt sobbed violently. "You’re so obsessed with my wings, and when I’m no longer a boy with the most beautiful pair of wings like you said before, you'll be fed up with me.”

Thomas had never seen him like this before. Exactly like a baby trying to get attention. Not that Newt wasn't cute when he was doing this. Thomas laughed despite the situation. So that was the reason why Newt had been so broody like that.

Thomas' inside melted at this. He reached out to run his fingers over Newt's wing, which made the owner shiver in sensitivity. "I didn't know you could be this dumb," Thomas chuckled and earned himself a punch in the guts.

Ignoring the pain, he continued. "Your wings are always beautiful in my eyes, even when we're getting older and all the feathers become withered. And when they're only down to skin and bones as we say goodbye to this world, I still find them the most admirable pair of wings. And even in our next life, when we meet again, which I'm sure we will, I will still fall in love with you and your wings, even if they don't have the same shape or colors.

Listen, Newton. You're right that I fell in love with you because of your wings, but I stay forever in love with you because of who you are. There're so many things to define you not just your wings. Your smiles and your tears, your strong mind and your pure soul, even your imperfections. I can't, and I will never, see you any less and get tired of this."

Newt choked out a sob and cried harder. His body trembled in Thomas's embrace. But when he lifted his head from his chest to look at him, Thomas could see that his tears right now was of happiness.

Thomas realized that the Internet was actually right about at least one thing. It was that every relationship had its ups and downs, and there would be arguments and fights. And that they could make you hate your partner at some points that all you wanted to do was to punch them in the face, but they could _not_ make you love them any less. Not that Thomas hated Newt at any points or wanted to punch him in any part of his gorgeous body. He was just saying that their fight today made him love Newt even more if possible. And wait, not that he wanted any fights in the future—

Before Thomas could continue his rambling in his head, Newt leaned in and captured his lips. The kiss tasted of hot tears and warm smiles.

The next morning when Thomas woke up, he saw Nema curl into a furry ball on Newt's back between his wings, who was sleeping on his stomach and snoring quietly. Thomas smiled and bended down to give a kiss onto Newt's spine.

Newt stirred before fluttering his eyes open. He then turned his head around and found Nema on his back. Thomas feared the most that he would jump out and scream. But to his relief, and amusement, Newt only let out a sigh and smiled up at him.

"She fits perfectly between my wings, doesn't she?" Newt asked, voice a little hoarse due to sleep, but lacing with contentment.

Thomas had been right, he was the happiest man on earth. They all were.

**Author's Note:**

> Nema is actually a shorter version of Newtmas. Hahahaha... okay, that's not funny. I wanted to make the sex scene longer but afraid that would predominate the fic, and tbh I'm very lazy at writing smut so yeah *awkward* The good thing is that it's still very easy and comfortable for me to write Newtmas. I ship a lot but Newtmas is the OTP that I have confidence to write about the most. I love them sm, I hope you guys love them in this fic, too! Now bye, I have to have my beauty sleep!


End file.
